


One Emotion

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack realizes his feelings.





	One Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Leaving? Daniel was leaving? 

Jack had the distinct feeling the universe was playing a very cruel joke.

"Why?" Jack's voice cracked on the word.

Daniel smiled--not a genuine smile--and shrugged. "Because you don't know," he answered. "And I do know. And I don't want to waste my time if we're not on the same page."

Jack didn't know how to react. He'd thought Daniel would be hurt, or upset by the revelation that Jack didn't know how the hell he felt about Daniel. 

He'd never thought Daniel would go this far.

"I found a dig in Peru," Daniel continued, when it was obvious Jack wasn't going to comment further, "They need someone to lead the excavation."

"Dig?" Jack repeated. 

What?

"Danny," Jack tried. "Listen to me. You asked me if I loved you. I don't--I don't know. I told you the truth." He sighed. "You should have asked me differently. Approach--You should have asked a different question."

Jack moved over to where Daniel was standing in the doorway of Jack's living room, coat still wrapped around him from where he'd been out in the snow. "No, Jack--" Daniel started, only to have Jack put a finger up to Daniel's mouth.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Jack asked. "You said in the beginning that we were working through our feelings." Daniel nodded wordlessly, awestruck by the gentleness of Jack's voice. He'd expected anger, not. . .not this. 

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet, Danny," Jack sounded harsh, he didn't mean to sound angry. "I don't know if I'm in love with you. And that's the truth. I know a lot of other things, but I'm not entirely certain of what that means. I know that at the moment--you're way too important for me to lose. I know that. I *need* you. I don't work without you, Danny." He was pleading now. Jack knew it. So did Daniel.

"If you leave I swear to God, I will--" Jack's words faltered at the surprised expression on Daniel's face.

Well, what the hell did Daniel expect? "Wipe the surprise off your face, Danny," Jack said gentler than he had been talking.

Daniel doing a pretty fair impression of a guppy. His mouth opening and closing, with no visible signs of breath. "Danny!" Jack yelped. He put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and shook him gently. 

Daniel shook his head and blinked at Jack, as if he'd forgotten the other man was there.

Jack smiled at the soft whisper of his name. "I can't live without you, Danny. You *know* that."

Daniel blinked again. He'd known it. But, it hadn't been enough. He'd needed to hear it. He still did. 

Jack looked desperate. It rather frightened Daniel. It was never a good sign when Jack got like this. Normally, it involved bloodshed, and there was not a Jaffa or a System Lord in sight. Which meant he was going to be the one to bear the brunt of the assault. 

"Jack?"

Jack swallowed hard. It had just hit him. He'd figured it out. In all of his confessions, all of the feelings he'd been dealing with, they all came down to one emotion.

"I love you, Daniel."

Daniel stared at him, closed his mouth quickly and then pulled himself back enough so he could see Jack.

"Was that so hard to do?"

Finis


End file.
